


Me Perteneces

by LunaIssabella



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: M/M, Yandere Billy Joe Cobra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer le pertenece, se dice todos los días cuando ve a alguna chica entrar en el nuevo departamento del joven de ahora 18 años, Spencer no podía ser de nadie más, Spencer no podía mirar a nadie más, Spencer solo tendría ojos para él se aseguraba siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Perteneces

**Author's Note:**

> Este es otro regalo de cumpleaños para mi bellisima Beta Scar
> 
> Advertencias:
> 
> -Muerte de personaje
> 
> -Billy Yandere

**Me Perteneces**

_Voy a romper tu corazón y salirme con la mía,_

_Debiste saber desde el principio que no iba a durar para siempre;_

_No puedo controlarme, me siento como otra persona,_

_¿Te he hecho daño?, déjame ponerte sano y salvo;_

_Puedes sentir mi respiración en tu cuello._

**Get Away With Murder – The Difference (Cover of Jeffre Star)**

Billy Joe Cobra nunca fue una persona de pensar en otros, de preocuparse por otros o de volcar su atención en otros, para él solo existía su persona, y todos a su alrededor deberían de alabarlo y venerarlo como si fuera un Dios; al menos así eran las cosas hasta que murió, y aún después de eso siendo un fantasma, quería tener la atención única y exclusivamente de su primo lejano Spencer Wright –también podía tenerla de sus dos amigos, un par de hermanos hindúes, pero ellos no le interesaban–.

Al principio de su relación de bromigos, ganarse la atención de Spencer era cosa fácil, el chico solo tenía como amigos a Rajeed y a Aisha, no importaba que tan tontas fueran sus peleas, Spencer terminaba por dedicarle un día completo a su persona, aun cuando él se comportaba como un idiota –no que eso le preocupe–; pero las cosas empezaron a cambiar con el paso de los años.

La fama de Spencer como director empezó a subir, no había día en que no lo llamasen para una película, para participar en concursos o declararle ganador; pronto su bromigo empezó a viajar por el país, con el consentimiento de sus padres, viviendo la vida de una estrella, la vida que él antes tenía.

Por su puesto que lo acompañaba, vivir el mundo de la fama a través de Spencer fue divertido las primeras semanas, hasta que Spencer dejo de prestarle la debida atención, entre entrevistas, viajes, películas; Billy se había convertido en un espectador a la distancia, silencioso y demasiado insignificante; y eso no le gustó.

Menos le gustó cuando Spencer se consiguió una novia, el poco tiempo que le dedicaba se vio invertido en la pomposa rubia, demasiado exigente y plástica para ser realmente del tipo de chicas que le podría gustar a Spencer.

Pero Billy no quería, no quiere y no querrá jamás que a su bromigo le guste una chica; le había tomado un año y medio notarlo, tal vez más tal vez menos, pero el amor que se tiene a si mismo empezó a dividirlo y gran parte tiene el nombre de Spencer grabado a fuego en su pecho.

Spencer le pertenece, se dice todos los días cuando ve a alguna chica entrar en el nuevo departamento del joven de ahora 18 años, Spencer no podía ser de nadie más, Spencer no podía mirar a nadie más, Spencer solo tendría ojos para él se aseguraba siempre.

Sin embargo, su bromigo había retirado la cadena de su cuello que le permitía verlo luego de una fuerte discusión que tuvieron; Billy no recuerda bien la razón, pero muy posiblemente fue por alguna de las novias que habían pasado por la vida de Spencer. La acción del castaño había destrozado su corazón, y su enorme amor había empezado a pudrirse en su pecho ectoplasmico.

En algún punto, entre esa discusión y ese día, Billy empezó a desequilibrarse, se había encontrado a si mismo haciendo cosas que lastimaban a Spencer. Poner chinchetas en su asiento, mover los calderos de la estufa para que se queme, hacer pender los cuchillos sobre Spencer mientras dormía con un hilo demasiado fino como para sostener el peso del metal, más de uno incluso se había soltado y apenas rozado la mejilla o los brazos del suertudo chico.

Su verdadero yo se había empezado a disolver en un algo que él no reconoce, a veces se mira en los espejos del departamento, como si dentro de ellos pudiera encontrar al verdadero Billy Joe Cobra, al alegre, al bromista, al ególatra; pero donde fuera que mirara siempre veía al fantasma, demasiado ojeroso para estar muerto, triste y con un brillo en los ojos que no había querido identificar.

No hasta ese momento.

Allí estaba su Spencer, en la piscina bebiendo una malteada, muy posiblemente esperando a su novia del mes, una Jessica o Melissa, Billy está seguro que ni el mismo Spencer recuerda su nombre.

Baja despacio observando el magnífico –al menos a sus ojos– cuerpo de su bromigo, había cambiado mucho en esos cuatro años, más de lo que él quisiera; se sienta junto al castaño, observándolo, le ve removerse incómodo y mirar a su alrededor.

—Billy sé que estás ahí, no es gracioso —Spencer se aleja de la orilla sintiendo su piel ponerse de gallina. Billy lo observa y se acerca, pasa una traslucida mano por el pecho del menor y acerca su rostro al del contrario haciéndole estremecer.

Sería tan fácil… tan fácil tenerlo para él solo, donde nadie pudiera robar su atención.

—Billy, ¿qué estás…? —las palabras del joven se cortan de golpe cuando es abruptamente empujado al centro de la piscina, instintivamente lanza patadas y manotazos a su alrededor, tratando de deshacerse de Billy.

Por su parte, el fantasma lo sostiene hacia abajo convirtiendo sus piernas en un yunque que los mantienen en una misma posición, sin oportunidad de escapar. '' _Pronto, un poco más''_ piensa Billy sonriendo de manera maniaca cuando el cuerpo de Spencer disminuye sus movimientos, la lucha inútil volviéndose cada vez más débil.

Suelta el cuerpo de Spencer lo suficiente para alargarse y mirarlo, los ojos medio cerrados tienen plasmados el pánico pequeñas burbujas escapan de la boca de Spencer y luego nada, su cuerpo empieza a hundirse y no se mueve.

Lo siguiente que sabe Billy es que hay un montón de policías y paramédicos en el departamento, la novia de Spencer –Mindy ahora sabe que se llama– había llegado hacia poco menos de una hora y había llamado a la policía, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mientras las molestas ''visitas'' interrogan a la chica Billy observa el cuerpo de Spencer, arrugado y azulado, acaricia los labios del chico y sonríe, solo es cuestión de esperar.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

'' _Nos acaban de informar que el director de cine de terror más joven de la historia, Spencer Wright, ha sido encontrado muerto en la piscina de su pent-house hace unas horas por su novia, la modelo Mindy Rozas. Según los reportes de la policía la causa de su muerte fue por ahogamiento, aunque aún se desconoce si fue un accidente, un suicidio o un homicidio._

_Recordaremos que Spencer Wright…''_

Billy pasa de largo frente al televisor en su casa, los padres de Spencer lloran desconsolados abrazándose y su hermana Jessica mirando a la nada, sin poder creerse lo sucedido. Sonríe y flota hacia la que fue la habitación del castaño; como pensó, su fantasma está sentado en la cama mirando aún pasmado sus manos y su cuerpo fantasmal.

Había sido un fantasma, sí, pero había sido por el ectoplasma de Billy, esto es completamente diferente para él. Se gira al sentir al susodicho a su espalda y lo mira con dolor.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Billy? —pregunta con voz ahogada, demasiado en shock para estar enojado con su asesino.

Billy sonríe aún más de manera tétrica, toma su rostro entre sus manos.

—Porque tú, mi querido _bromigo_ —dice despacio, su rostro acercándose al del castaño, que con mudo horror ve un aura oscura envolver a Billy y sus ojos tornarse rojizos—, me perteneces, y nunca serás de nadie más.

_Me gustas, lo suficiente para destruirte_

_Debería salvarte, pero quiero ver cómo te ahogas_

_No hay nada que puedas decir o hacer_

_Las palabras no significan nada cuando tus labios están azules_

_Te amo_

_¿Has olvidado que el amor es peligroso?_


End file.
